[unreadable] [unreadable] This proposal seeks support for the 2006 Summer Bioengineering Conference, to be held June 21-25, 2006, at the Amelia Island Plantation, Amelia Island, FL. The primary purpose of this conference is to promote research, collaboration, and scientific discourse in the broad field of bioengineering with a focus on cutting edge biomechanics encompassing macro and micro level approaches. Our goal is to bring together researchers and educators from numerous disciplines at various stages of their careers - from bioengineers to biologists to clinicians - from academia to industry - from students to well established researchers, in an outstanding environment for state-of-the-art and in depth discussions. A distinguishing feature of this conference is its relaxed atmosphere, promoted through our venue selection, casual dress, and some unscheduled time to permit informal interactions and exchange of ideas among new and experienced participants. One of the primary Aims for this proposal is to increase student participation through a separate student Call for Papers, a separate abstract submission deadline, highlighted sessions where only student presentations are given, and a reduced registration fee. Through our primary purpose, selection of keynote speakers and workshops, we expect to offer students opportunities to experience emerging biomedical technologies that apply across disciplines. [unreadable] The 2006 Summer Bioengineering Conference is sponsored by the Bioengineering Division of the American Society of Mechanical Engineers (ASME). In addition, our conference enjoys endorsements from other premier societies such as the Biomedical Engineering Society (BMES), IEEE Engineering in Medicine and Biology (IEEE/EMBS), and the United States National Committee on Biomechanics (USNCB). We also enjoy significant industrial participation in presentations and exhibits and will also seek sponsorship from various bioengineering related companies. To further stimulate young careers, we provide an annual award to a new investigator (Y.C. Fung Young Investigator Award), and awards for top presentations in the student paper competitions at the BS, MS and PhD levels. This meeting is an excellent avenue to expose young researchers (students and postdoctoral fellows, for example) to the latest in the field, provide an opportunity to discuss research with senior well established scientists. This should help create the necessary work force of varied interests in the health care field. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]